Crime Scene
"Crime Scene" is the fifth chapter in Heavy Rain. It and the previous chapter are the only chapters featured in the game's demo. Overview In this chapter you meet Norman Jayden, an FBI agent sent to help solve the Origami Killer case. He'll use the Added Reality Interface (ARI) to analyze the crime scene and look for clues. This is the player's first interaction with the local police force and Lieutenant Carter Blake, the lead local investigator. Description The player is introduced to Norman Jayden and his addiction to the fictional drug Triptocaine. Jayden exits his car and enters the crime scene. It is an open lot with train tracks running through one end and a tall embankment that leads up to a highway. The player can have Jayden use ARI (a pair of sunglasses and a glove that allow Jayden to collect and analyze evidence almost instantly) to investigate the crime scene. Jayden can also interact with local officers and the lead investigator Lt. Carter Blake. In the center of the open lot is a tent covering the victim and attempting to preserve evidence from the driving rain. Jayden's evidence gathering will lead him up the embankment to the highway (the trip up the embankment may ruin his suit if the player isn't careful). At the conclusion of the chapter, he returns to his vehicle with his collected evidence. Walkthrough Characters * Norman Jayden * Carter Blake * Britney Sanders * Jeremy Bowles Trophies * FBI Investigator – Find all the clues. * Nerd – Finding all clues in this chapter is required for this trophy. Trivia * This is the first chapter to involve Norman Jayden. It is also the first time he is seen to use Triptocaine.﻿ * The second train will not come if Norman is on the train tracks. * There is a dead cat on the left end of the train tracks, before and after the second train comes. Norman can examine it using ARI. * ARI can be used to analyze one of the footprints on the scene. It belongs to a police officer named Andrew Simpson, who was born in Las Vegas to Douglas and Hilary Simpson on September 12, 1991 and currently lives in Sharswood, a neighborhood in North Philadelphia. * You can have a short conversation with the police officers to the right, as well as get some coffee. * Britney Sanders (from the "Dead Heroine" ending) makes a short appearance in this chapter, reporting from the crime scene. * There are two glitches in this chapter: the chapter itself will not load, and talking to the lone officer near the entrance can result in the game crashing. * This is the second chapter to be featured in the Heavy Rain demo. * This chapter introduces Carter Blake. * After climbing the hill, the player can guide Norman into traffic. A short cutscene will play where a car hits a puddle and splashes him. He then gives a gesture telling the driver to "Fuck off!" * This is the first chapter in which Norman's suit can be ruined. * It is impossible to go into the tent without getting introduced to Blake. * If you walk away from Carter you will be given an option of "coming" or "not coming" when you are talking to him. If you choose not coming it will cut the conversation short; however, the cutscene where Blake says that he and Jayden are on the same team and winks with his right eye is still present. * After you inspect the body, you can go back to Norman's car without checking the tire tracks and leave the crime scene. Later on, the tire tracks will be discovered in Norman's ARI when going over clues via satellite image. While this is the only piece of evidence that Norman can miss but is discovered later, it should be noted that if the satellite finds the tracks instead of Norman, the Nerd trophy will not be awarded. Videos de:Tatort ru:Место преступления Category:Chapters Category:Norman Jayden Chapters Category:Gameplay Category:Heavy Rain